


The Force Is Strong in the Family

by Madlymiho



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/pseuds/Madlymiho
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey couldn’t help but be connected by the Force. After the events on Crait, they saw each other several times, even though they had tried their best to avoid their connection. However, one night, things escalated more than they could ever imagine. Kylo had always known it: the force is strong in the family.





	The Force Is Strong in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear readers ! 
> 
> This is a little smutty gift for the end of the year ! 
> 
> Happy smutty holidays to you all, hope you'll enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to share your feelings in the comment section, it's always a pleasure to talk to you. 
> 
>  
> 
> ! This work has been beta-read by the great and unique @SuperSaiyanHollow !

Rey was tired. She kept trying to breathe life into the Resistance, but it wasn’t easy. After what had happened on Crait, her and the rest of the troop had had to find a hideout quickly as they were chased by their enemies across the galaxy .  Indeed, the First Order was after all of them, and the help they had called out for in the vast galaxy seemed to be gone forever. It had been difficult to admit it, yet, they had all needed to face it. The Resistance was nearly buried and Kylo Ren had certainly won. Despite everything, Rey felt the need to stay hopeful and couldn’t help but think that things would go better once they found a way to eradicate the First Order and their Supreme Leader, Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren.  

 

Of course, Rey had kept her little secret. She hadn’t even told her friend, Finn, about her connection with Kylo Ren. She knew that she couldn’t admit her secret to anyone; she would immediately become a threat to the Resistance and she couldn’t leave them. She didn’t have the strength to be by herself anymore. Deep down, Rey felt more lonely than ever before. Luke was gone. Leia was broken; she had offered the leadership to Poe and had withdrawn herself into silence. Everyone was a little bit more desperate than before, so Rey decided to keep quiet and  accept her loneliness. She needed to protect the vestige of their past hope, and bringing the memory of Kylo Ren back to Leia would have been a terrible mistake. Yet, Rey desperately wanted to talk about it. It haunted her everyday. Within the past few months, and against her will, she had been connected with Kylo. Sometimes, just for a second, she could feel his breath behind her neck or his presence inside her room. Sometimes, she could perfectly picture him, right in front of her, and she couldn’t avoid that look upon his face. She had seen it many times: how sorry he was. It was spread all over his pale face. But Rey couldn’t forgive him; he had destroyed what she had cherished from the beginning. And yet, somehow, she knew that she craved his presence. It was her terrible truth, something she had never truly accepted. Kylo and her were the only people who could understand each other. They were the last of their kind, one drowned in the Darkness and the other one struggling to stay in the Light.

 

That night, she hadn’t ate. She had stayed in her tent the entire day, on the new planet they had found several weeks ago. It was a forest moon, devoid of humanity but filled with plants and animals. They had established their camp around a dark lake with deep black waters, yet it was warm enough to bath in. Rey was coming back to her tent, enveloped in an ochre robe and simple linen pants, after her quick shower in the lake. Her skin was still wet and her dark hair was falling around her tired face, leaving a few drops of water on her neck. She sighed loudly as she massaged her neck, sitting at the edge of her rudimentary bed. She wanted to lay down and sleep, but she suddenly felt that specific sensation that she hated to her very core. Her back became covered in goosebumps as she furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her head. 

 

“You need to stop that,” she whispered harshly to the form in front of her. 

 

Kylo Ren was here, once again. Always dressed in black, he clenched his fist as he gazed at Rey stoically. It wasn’t like he was really here, but the Force was strong in his family, and she could perfectly picture him here before her.

 

“You know that I can’t command it,” he simply replied, a certain sadness in his tone. 

 

“You’re the master of the Galaxy, Ben. You should have already found a way to control your powers and leave me alone.” 

 

A spark of pain crossed Kylo’s face as he heard his real name slip from Rey’s mouth. After all this time, she still used this name for him, and somehow, it made him feel more human and weak. He looked at the ground for a second, and then, without thinking, he started to get closer to Rey. However, she immediately jumped to her feet, angry and threatening. 

 

“Don’t come any closer. I know you can feel pain even if you’re not truly here. I won’t hesitate to hurt you, do you understand?” 

 

She took a step backwards, her fist closed tightly as she prepared to use the Force to harm Kylo. Yet, he didn’t stop. She could almost feel the heat of his breath over her face, and she knew she needed to avoid it. She couldn’t forgive him. She couldn’t accept what he had done to his entire family. 

 

“Why are you always trying to push me away?” he eventually asked, his voice full of suffering and loneliness. “We are the same. We should have followed the same path,  _ together _ , to create a new order.” 

 

Rey snickered at him. She couldn’t believe he would still have faith in his hopeless dream of redemption and rebirth. She took a step forwards, her eyes digging inside his own. He needed to understand what he had done.  

 

“You’re a monster to me, Ben. You’ll always be a monster,” she snapped in an angry whisper. 

 

“You keep calling me that…,” he replied, ignoring her last sentence like he had never even heard it. 

 

He lifted a hand, and Rey immediately felt a tension in the atmosphere. She feared that Kylo would use the Force to hurt her, and yet, she only witnessed his hand softly caressing her cheek like she was a piece of porcelain. She barely managed to jerk away from the contact; she was so surprised that she couldn’t move. It was the very first time that Kylo had shown kindness to her, and she couldn’t understand his behavior. She felt a warm feeling invading her belly, and her breath became a little bit more erratic than usual. Eventually, she slapped his hand away and shook her head, rolling her eyes. Deep down, she felt guilty; when Kylo was close to her it didn’t feel that bad after all

 

“You should go away now,” she answered as she turned away from him. “You don’t belong here.” 

 

But Kylo didn’t move. He stayed put, arms dangling, as he looked at Rey with despair. He didn’t want to go anywhere now that he was in front of her. He couldn’t make out any details about the environment she was in, and deep down, he didn’t care where she was. All he could focus on was her wet beige skin and her clothes  plastered softly onto her tiny yet muscular body. She was beautiful. He had never seen someone so graceful and strong. She was the perfect representation of what he had always desired: power and beauty. 

 

“Why don’t you just leave me alone?” she asked, pulling him back to reality. 

 

He fluttered his eyelashes several times, and all of a sudden, he decided that he needed to make a move. It tickled him to his core; he needed to make her understand how much he wanted to be with her. So, resolute, he came forward, to stand right in front of her. He felt how destabilized she was, and he took the opportunity to gently stroke her forearms. 

 

“Is that really necessary?” Kylo interrogated, brushing her skin like she was made of a dream. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

She seemed to be drowning in her own feelings, appealed by the way Kylo was touching her. She had never felt something like this before. It was like an electric salvo going off all around her body. The Force gave them a strong connection, and now more than ever, she could clearly see that Kylo was definitely here with her, even if it was a vision of her mind and the brush of a force between them. She closed her eyes for a second, eyebrows furrowed, as she finally enjoyed his touch for the very first time. Her heartbeat became inconsistent and her breath shorter. She wanted to ask him to stop, but she thought that she needed him right now for her own sake. Yet, she forgot that Kylo could also read her mind, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she felt his desire for her. So, without a word, he came forward and circled her jaw with a kind touch. He brushed her lips with his own, somehow asking for permission, and eventually, he slowly kissed her. He wasn’t here, and yet, she felt everything: his warm breath, his fleshy lips, and the heat of his body. She responded to the kiss, finally accepting her attraction for her enemy. She tilted her head, just enough to catch every little moment of that kiss until she opened her mouth. The kiss they shared became more passionate and wild, and soon enough, Kylo abandoned her jaw in order to easily lift her up from under her thighs. She was losing her mind. As they busted through the entrance to her tent, she immediately put her hands into his silkly dark hair, her tongue intensely seeking his own. Kylo, aroused by their contact, suddenly laid her down on her bed and hovered over top of  her. 

 

“We need to stop…,” she whispered in need, her mouth still looking for Kylo’s skin. “You can’t be here. You can’t be with me.” 

 

“Shall we really stop?” he asked in return, his voice deep and warm, his hands caressing her tiny body. “I don’t want to go. I want you.” 

 

And to illustrate his point, Kylo gently moved her robe’s shirttail aside, brushing her belly with the tips of his fingers. She closed her eyes and swallowed her spit, unable to hide her need and the profound desire she felt for him at the moment. 

 

“It’s a game for you, isn’t it?” She arched her back as Kylo’s fingers went down, tickling her waist. “You take what you want. You don’t ask for anything.” 

 

She tried to focus, but she couldn’t anymore. Kylo’s fingers were at the edge of her pants, teasing the material in order to make his way inside. She didn’t remember that it was just the Force between them; the sensation was strong, and his presence was clear as if he was in the room with her. 

 

“I’m not playing any game you don’t want to play as well.” Kylo groaned as he kissed her belly, pulling her pants down to facilitate his ministrations. “You told me I have the power to stop it, but let’s be honest Rey, you have already banished me from your mind more than once. I don’t take what I want. I only take what you offer.” 

 

Kylo’s lips came up until their mouths met again while his fingers went inside her pants and lovingly caressed her clit. Rey moaned into his kiss, opening her thighs a little more, just to feel his long fingers massaging her most private part. She felt wet, her body covered in goosebumps, as he knew  how to tease her perfectly. He softly made circles around her little nub, his fingers sometimes sliding lower to tease her delicate entrance. Her hands were looking for Kylo’s body as she was totally drowning under his touch. She finally managed to remove his shirt as her mouth was already working on his neck. She bit him, marked him, feeling every emotion he was having at the moment. Everything was shared between them, amplifying their need and their common desire for each other. And when Kylo eventually slid one of his fingers inside of her, she immediately grabbed his arm, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“You want me to stop?” he asked, sounding concerned as he gently slid his finger out of her. 

 

“I...I just need you to be kind. You’re…” 

 

She was too embarrassed to say it out loud, but Kylo immediately understood: she was a virgin. He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly as he slowed his pace down. He didn’t want to hurt her.  

 

“Tell me when you are ready then,” he finally whispered into her ear. 

 

She nodded and looked back at him, analyzing his face in this intimate moment. He was so different from the Kylo she had always known. He wasn’t impetuous or impatient anymore; in fact, she was truly surprised to see how gentle he could be. So, after several seconds, she eventually pushed on his forearm, inviting him to continue his ministrations. She could feel his pleasure as her own as he pushed one finger against her entrance and easily slid in. She moaned and closed her eyes, now enjoying the moment. He kept making back and forth movements with his finger as he used his thumb to roll her clit. She felt it growing and swelling under his touch as a soft warm wave set her lower stomach ablaze. Kylo perceived how much Rey loved it, so he decided to add another finger and increased his pace. Her body immediately responded to his touch. She wrapped her legs around his waist while she arched her back, chasing her pleasure under Kylo’s fingers. She grabbed and twisted the sheets of her bed, moaning intensely, forgetting she could be heard by anyone in the camp. Kylo felt more aroused than ever. He kissed her neck, one hand massaging her breasts as he continued to finger her roughly. He wanted to touch himself so much, his hard arousal trapped inside his dark pants. 

 

“Keep going… Don’t stop, Ben… Keep going!” 

 

She was a pure mess. Her almost dried hair were plastered onto her pillow, her lips parted and her cheeks colored pink. Her forehead was sweaty, but Kylo found it more than attractive. He had felt so many things with the Force before, but being with her and offering her that kind of pleasure was beyond his expectation and it overcame his past experiences. Connected with her, he felt it coming. Her body tensed as a strong wave of pleasure was discharged from her  belly. He kept pressuring her clit, knowing perfectly well that she had had her first climax under his thumb. Rey started to move her hips, biting her bottom lip fervently, her hands trying to unzip Kylo’s own pants. He understood her intentions, so he helped her and pulled his pants down, liberating his hard arousal as well. She tried to reach for it with messy gestures, but Kylo smiled and grabbed her hand before she could succeed. She furrowed her eyebrows, almost pouting.

 

“It’s so easy to annoy you…,” he hummed against her ear as he slowly moved her hand closer to his cock. “I’ve always loved your temper.” He marked her skin with his teeth and then brushed her lips softly. “No one can tell you what you have to do.” 

 

“Not even you?” she asked, breathless, biting her lip. 

 

Kylo smiled as he put Rey’s hand onto his hard cock. He helped her wrap her fingers softly around him as he taught her how to move. As always, Rey was a dedicated student. She imitated his gesture until she started to take the lead, moving her fingers up and down, sometimes caressing the head of Kylo’s cock with her thumb. With the link of the Force between them, their sensations were multiplied by ten. She could perfectly feel Kylo’s deepest thoughts and needs in this intimate moment. He hummed in pleasure, already yearning to touch her once again, ignoring her sensitive clit. He dug his fingers inside her entrance, moving with a hard and sustained pace until she started to moan next to his ear. She accelerated her movements on his cock, mostly driven by the second orgasm she was reaching, and hearing her cum was difficult for Kylo to resist. He groaned hungrily, now at the edge of his own pleasure. He put his hand on Rey’s wrist, forcing her to stop her intense movement. For a second, he started to freak out, realizing how close and devoted he was with her. He stopped for a second and looked at her with only misery in his eyes. He didn’t need to speak; Rey already understood. She fondled his cheek softly, smiling for the very first time. 

 

“You’ve always been sorry, haven’t you?” she uttered, her eyes reflecting her deepest desires. “I want you so bad, don’t leave me now.” 

 

And, easily, she leaned forwards and kissed him passionately. She spread  her thighs a little bit more, inviting Kylo inside. He knew her intentions, so without a word, his lips strongly plastered to hers, he guided the head of his cock to her entrance. She quivered once she felt it, her heartbeat erratic inside her chest. Gently, Kylo pushed his hips forwards, knowing that it was the first time for Rey. He brushed his hair back as he entered inch by inch, his eyes analyzing her messy face, suddenly so afraid to hurt her. It was strange, how things worked. When he had had to fight her in the forest, ignoring her pain when he punched her, he had never been scared to harm her. Now, he thought that she was the most precious thing in the world, and that he needed to be careful, or she would fade under his touch. With one final hip movement, he was completely sheathed in her. He closed his eyes for a second, dizzy and boiling. He had never enjoyed something as much. When he looked back at Rey, he saw that she was ready. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes showing nothing but pure lust and sin. He moved his hips, and she immediately responded with a deep and uncontrolled moan. 

 

“Oh fuck…,” he harshly whispered, putting his forehead against Rey’s. “Fuck, this is so good…” 

 

“Kiss me.” She moaned, already reaching for his lips like a thirsty person would claim water. 

 

He obeyed, like an urge, kissing her with his tongue out, swallowing her every moan and groan. He started to take a speedier pace as now she was more adjusted to his cock inside of her. He slid a hand between her thighs and massaged her clit, trying to pleasure her, his lips still maintained against hers. She shivered, moving her hips to accommodate his thrusts. She was lost in another world, her mind connected with Kylo’s sensations. It was wonderful to feel so connected with someone. They were one body with many feelings. A unique Force wrapped around two souls. 

 

“Rey…,” Kylo murmured against her lips. “Rey, I’m coming…” 

 

She didn’t answer, too busy chasing her own pleasure under Kylo’s fingers and thrusts. It was so intense that she was losing track of space and time. Kylo’s thrusts became more erratic and wild. He entangled his hands in her hair as he kissed her lips, almost biting them, as his body was a pure fire. He groaned her name several times, his pace harder and stronger than before, until a strike of electricity set his belly on fire. He let himself go inside of her as she reached her last climax, her entrance tightening around his cock like it would swallow it. Kylo could have stayed there forever, and yet, their deep connection had been too intense to keep their pace. Before he could do anything, Kylo felt their link fade away. Rey immediately opened her eyes, seeing nothing but an empty room and her naked body. She grabbed the sheets and covered her bare chest as she sat up on her bed, looking everywhere, panicking. 

 

“Ben?” she called out, her eyes brushing every corner of the room. “Ben, are you here?” 

 

But no one answered. Like a dream, Kylo had already left her. She looked at the void of the room, now embracing her loneliness. She smiled sadly, laying down on her back. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

 

“Until we meet again, then,” she whispered to herself, her breath still erratic. 


End file.
